An ace in the hole
by CandyGirl999
Summary: Hinata finds an alternate way to defeat Neji in their fight. ONESHOT. WARNING: Hinata may be a little OOC and Neji bashing!


**An ace in the hole**

**A/N: Hey everybody this is a tiny one shot that I just though up and I hope you like it, because personally I didn't like how Hinata lost her match with Neji and I thought of a way she could have won (and because I hate Neji). SO ENJOY! IT'S MY FIRST NARUTO FIC! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard )**

**

* * *

**

**"AIEE!"** shriked Hinata as Neji pushed her to the ground.

"Lady Hinata...This is the unalterable difference in strenght...The distinction that separates the elite from the failure. This is the unchangeable reality. From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable. The only possible outcome was your present despair."

Hinata stared at Neji as she tried to get up.

"...Withdraw!" commanded Neji.

"...I..." stammered Hinata as she tried to get up.

"...N...never...go back...on my word..."

Neji could only raise an eyebrow at this.

"Because...that's...my shinobi way, too...! said Hinata with a smile that says 'I'm gonna kick your ass!'.

Neji only chuckled at this. "Fine, then come here."

**"GACK!"** chocked Hinata as more blood came out of her mouth.

_"Darn it, what am I going to do? The chakra points in both my arms have been pressed, not to mention he's stronger then me_!" Hinata thought to herself as she stared at her feet..._Her feet..._

_'THAT'S IT!!'_

"HANG IN THERE, HINATA!!" shouted Naruto from the stands.

_'Naruto's watching me! THIS IS MY CHANCE!'_

Filled with confidence, Hinata charged at her cousin with full force.

_'The look of strength is back in her eyes..._' thought Neji as he prepared for her attack.

_'I've been watching...I've watched you for years!! Why is that...?_' thought Hinata as she threw blow after blow at Neji, only for him to block them all.

_'I don't know what it is, but...when I watch Naruto...I feel a wellspring of courage bubbling up inside me. I feel like if I just do my best...then even I...am worth something! That's how I start to feel!!' _

Just as Hinata was about to thrust her palm at Neji, he knocked it away with his hand in a karate motion.

_'This is it!_' thought the two Hyuugas as they prepared for their attacks.

As quickly as Neji was about to thrust his palm in Hinata's face, she bend backwards (simaler to the way Shikamaru did in his battle) and, while focusing chakra into her right foot, nailed Neji in the gut.

**"GAGK!"** gaged Neji as blood came out of his mouth, and fell backwards.

All anyone could do at that moment was gasp. Hinata managed to land a blow to Neji, the Hyuuga protage.

Hinata then completed her 'backflip' and stood upright while waiting for Neji to get up.

_'How did...how did that happen?' _thought Neji, while still on his back. He picked his head up a little to see Hinata with a fierce look in her eyes.

_'No...no way... There is no way in Hell...I'M GOING TO LOSE TO HER!!' _thougth Neji with rage in his eyes as he got up and charged at Hinata.

Hayate looked prepared to stop the match in case it got nasty, but Hinata thought other wise.

_'I'm ready!' _she thought confedently as she pumped chakra into her feet.

"IT'S NOT YOUR DESTINY TO WIN!!" shouted the Hyuuga protage as he thrusted his palm to Hinata's face. Only to have her evade it and nail him in the chin with her foot.

"UGH!" gaged Neji as more blood came out. Hinata giggled.

_'This is so cool! I'm winning! I'M WINNING!'_

At this point Hinata couldn't help but get a little...cocky? Was that what Kiba called it?

"What's wrong Neji? Can't keep up?" Hinata asked in a mocking manner. Hinata didn't know what came over her at that moment. Thinking about that word Kiba said and how he does it just got her so excited that she just wanted to try it herself. And boy did she love it!

_'I never thought I could be so cool!'_

"ALRIGHT HINATA!!" shouted Naruto from the stands, with that smile that Hinata always loved.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Neji with so much rage as he once again charged at his younger cousin.

Poor Neji was so blinded with rage that he wasn't thinking straight as he tried desperately to land a blow to Hinata only for her to evade and kick him again and again and again.

* * *

By now both fighters were exausted and couldn't go on anymore. During the whole match both fighters had struck each others points every where except one place: the heart. It all came down to this last blow. 

"You and I both know that I only have to hit you once...Just one good hit...and it's over." said Neji while trying to hold in the blood coming out from his mouth.

"I will win this fight!" he shouted.

"I won't let you." said Hinata in a menacing voice as she pumped chakra to her feet. She still had one more ace in the hole. The sure fire thing that will make Neji come at her in a blind rage again.

"You know cousin Neji, when you said that strength and distinction separated the elite from the failure," she said with a cocky smile." I was wondering, where you refuring to me, or yourself?"

Everybody in the stands gasped in fear as something inside Neji snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" shouted Neji as he charged at her, this time with the intend to kill.

All the Jonin prepared to step in, in case things got ugly.

_'Just a little closer..._' thought Hinata, while pumping more chakra into her feet so it reached the maximum.

With all his might Neji thrusted his palm towards Hinata's chest, only for Hinata to once again bend backwards and thrust not one, but both of her feet into Neji's chest.

**"GAHK!"** gaged Neji as he stood there wide eyed, with Hinata's feet still in his chest. Then he began to slide down and landed with a 'flop' to the floor. Everybody once again gasped.

Like last time, Hinata finished her backflip and stood up right, while clutching her chest. Using all that chakra really put a strain on her and her internal wound she received earlier.

Hayate walked over to Neji to check his vitals.

"That's it, he's done here." he said while giving Hinata a small smile.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuuga!"

"YEAH HINATA!! WAY TO GO!!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata could only stand there in shock.

_'I won the match...and Naruto is cheering for me...? THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!'_

Indeed Hinta could'nt be more happier. She proved herself to her cousin and possibly her whole clan that she wasn't weak. Not only that but her long time crush, Naruto, was finnaly noticing her and for the first time in her life, Hinata Hyuuga could safely say that she, infacted, liked herself. As Hinata was about to go back upstairs a small voice caught her attention.

"I..."

Hinata turned around to see her cousin trying to look over at her.

"I don't...understand...How could I have lost?"

Hinata knew she was a little hard on him during their match, so she decided to give him peace of mind.

"It's because you called me a failure, and because I train really hard, because I have friends that care about me and cheer me on," she directed this last part at Naruto.

"And I never lost faith in myself, even when both of my arms were useless."

"B-but, where did you get the idea...to use your feet?" asked Neji, while trying not to pass out as Hayate called the medics.

"A wise friend of mine told me that a ninja must always have an ace in the hole." replied Hinata while directing that towards Shino, giving him a small smile. Shino only blushed at this and, although consealed, smiled back.

"I was never good at hand to hand combat, but I practiced, and I won because I made it happen. So from now on, I don't want to hear anymore about 'destiny' and 'inescapable fate' my cousin. Because unlike me...you're not a failure."

Neji's eyes widened at this, then he closed them.

"Maybe you're right Lady Hinata," he said in a calming voice. "Maybe you're right."

But at that moment, Neji started coughing up more blood.

**"GAGK!" **Guy and Lee where at his side in a heart beat. Guy turned Neji over on his back and began to open up his shirt and examining his heart beat.

_'Oh no! He's going into cardiact arrest!' _he thought with wide eyes. He turned his head towards Hinata. He didn't look at her in anger; but in shock.

_'I never knew she was capable of doing this.'_

"Where are those medics? Hurry!!" shouted Guy as the medics made their way over to them.

"S-sorry...!" they stammered as they placed Neji on the streatcher.

"At this rate, he won't last 10 minutes! We've got to get him to the emergency room right now!" said a medic as they began to carry Neji to the emergancy room. Hinata had a frightend look on her face.

_'Oh no! Please be alright Neji! I'm so sorry!'_

Hinata began hyperventilating. What if Neji died? She didn't mean for it to go this far, she never ment to hurt him so much, she just wanted to teach him a lession!

_'Maybe I went too far!'_

How would she be able to live with herself if Neji died?

While Hinata was deep in thought a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up only to come face to face with her sensei.

"Congradulations Hinata, I'm very proud of you." said Kurenai with a smile.

"We both are." said Shino, as he walked up next to her. Hinata smiled at this.

"Thank you, but..." Hinata lowered her head while still thinking about what Neji was going through.

_'Please be alright Neji.'_

Kurenai lifted Hinata's chin up; making her look at her in the eyes.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. He's a fighter, just like you."

Hinata took this into deep concideration. As far as she new; Neji was unbeatable. Sure she might have tooken him off guard, but there was absolutly no way he would lose to internal bleeding. No way. Hinata but on a sad yet satisfying smile.

_'Until you get out of the hospital Neji; I promise to help you through you're recuperation.'_

"WAY TO GO HINATA!" shouted Naruto as he made his was towards Hinata.

"I can't belive you won, not that I didn't think you could...by man Hinata, you kicked ass!" he said while patting her back and giving her a big hug.

_'Naruto is hugging me...HE'S HUGGING ME!'_

Poor Hinata, the exaustion from the match and shock from the hug caused her to faint right then and there.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he and Hinata's team made there way over to her. But instead of finding her hyperventalating or gagging on blood, they found her with a large smile on her face.

_'I can't wait to tell father!' _was her last thought before she driffted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it please R&R.**


End file.
